1. Field of the Invention
While various apparatuses, and methods, are known for the purpose of producing custom fitted finger and thumb holes in bowling balls, efforts to accurately duplicate the finger and thumb holes existing in one ball in another ball (as, for example, by measured, controlled drilling) have not met with any substantial acceptance. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to accomplish such duplication.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,712,160; 2,843,382; 3,386,176; 3,454,440 and 3,858,839 represent the most relevant prior art known to applicant.
The above prior art--considered singly or together--does not anticipate, nor suggest as obvious, the particular structure of the herein-claimed duplicator for bowling ball finger and thumb holes, and applicant has no knowledge of any prior art disclosing such particular structure.